Something Unexpected
by HiddenDevil
Summary: Kyon awoke to find something unusual was in the air, how right he was when he found a female counter part of him sleeping in the same bed. Who knows what crazyness is going to happen. Kyonxharem, genderbender joining the fray.
1. Unexpected Encounter

**Something Unexpected**

xxxxx

_Hello to the ladies and gentlemen out there. Well this is just a story that have been floating around in my head and I decided to share it with you all._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series in any shape or form, other then this fic of course.**

You all know the drill of how the wording works.

xxxxx

When I woke up this morning, I knew something was out of place. Of course I have that feeling everyday thanks to Suzumiya Haruhi, the so called Kami herself. I still don't know how she was even nominated as a god in the first place. I mean really out of all the people in the world she gets chosen as a god or as a goddess. I don't really believe it but Koizumi seems to think so, along with Nagato and Asahina-san. My life was ruined the moment she entered my life. Everyday was always something, and I never have anytime of peace. Hack I was even locked in a closed space with Haruhi and the only why to get out was to kiss her.

As I was thinking this, something came to mind. "Oh god." She was my first kiss... life is really messing with me isn't it. Again that strange feeling that something was wrong crept back into my mind. However I didn't know why but I'm sure Haruhi had something to do with it.

I heard some rustling next to me and decided to check what it was. Probably that stupid cat again. Really why does it always have to sleep in my bed anyways? Something seemed out of place though, since the figure under my blanket seemed taller then my cat. I hesitantly reached for the blanket and pulled the blanket as quickly as I could away from the figure. Imagine my surprise when I found a girl in my bed.

My first idea was to scream as loud as I can and accuse her of breaking into my house and sleeping in my bed... Wait that seems a little weird. I have two options so far. One I could sit here like an idiot and see what happens next or do what I was normally planning on doing and scream as loud as I can. I was gonna choose the later until the girl in my bed began to squirm around.

She then slowly opened her eyes and sat up. I just sat there with a shocked expression on my face and didn't say anything. The girl seemed to be slightly daze and hadn't notice me yet. She however began to rub her eyes and focus her attention towards me. We stared at eachother for a full two minute, which for some reason wasn't even something that we should have been doing at the moment since all its doing is wasting time.

After our little staring match, she seemed to notice who I was and she had an expression of shock. She then took my blankets and covered herself while also kicking me out of bed and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"W-What are you doing in my bedroom!?"

She yelled at me. Wait did she just say that this was her bedroom? I took a look around and everything seem to look like my room and so I thought that she was just making things up, so I decided to let my thoughts be known.

"What do you mean your room!? This is my room, and what are you doing in my house and in my bed. Last I checked I went to sleep by my self. Would you mind telling me who the hell are you!?"

I was hoping that she would give me an answer so I could understand what in the world was going on. However what I thought was the right move actually backfired on me. She seemed to be enraged and stepped out of my bed and grabbed me by the collar of my Pajama's and lifted me up from the floor. Really why does girls seem to have this hidden monstrous strength anyway? It's not like they need it that much, really women should really join the military. With their stupidly strength they could probably end a war in less then a few hours.

I shutter at the though. Women could probably also take over the world if they wanted to. I was brought out of my thought when the girl began to shake me violently.

"Did you hear me!?" She screamed into my face. Which was really unnecessary since I was only about a foot away from her.

I blinked a couple of times and asked "What?" I know it was kinda stupid to ask that since I wasn't really in the position to be asking questions.

She looked at me with a bore expression with a hint of annoyance. "I said, what do you mean your house and what are you doing sleeping next to me? Wait... you didn't do anything perverted did you?"

My first thought was to denie that question as soon as possible but I didn't get the chance with my little sister burst through my door.

"Onii-chan who are you talking to?"

Right now I wised that god would have some mercy on my and not let this day get any weirder. Wait did I just pray to Haruhi? Oh god knowing her she'll probably be excited about this whole dilemma and just put me through more events for my already hurting head. As I was thinking this a new face put it's little head from the door.

"Onee-chan what is going on? Who are you talking to?"

Now I know that Haruhi is just making my life harder just to screw with me and for her own enjoyment. I was shocked that the other person was a boy. Weird thing was, he looked like a male version of my sister.

I looked at the person that was holding my collar and notice that she was as shocked as I was. I slowly released her grip on me and stepped a few steps back. As I was backing away I heard her say something.

"W-what's going on?"

Exactly that something that I was thinking. You know something occurred to me. This girl seem to think awfully a lot like I do. I thought about it for awhile but decided to put it at the back of my mind. I then noticed that she was now looking at me. That's when I realized something. This girl had brown hair which reached to her butt. She had on the same pajama's that I had, she also had her hair tied up into a pony tail. Wait what? A pony tail? I examined her pony tail and then her face and notice that she was quiet cute. Though she was kinda rough with me, I wouldn't mind asking her out.

However something occurred to me. I looked at my sister and her male counter part and then at the girl standing in front of me. I also notice that she was doing the same thing. Then as if on cue, we both pointed and eachother and screamed out "N-naaaaaannnniiiiii!?"

I just know that Haruhi has something to do with this. Just what kind of crap is she going to put me through now?


	2. Hope from beyond the door

**Something Unexpected**

xxxxx

_Hello ladies and gents. Waited long didn't you all. Truthfully I'm not really sure as to where this story is going to end up. Guess we'll just have to find out together now won't we. Seriously I'm just writing this as I go along, so I really have no idea as to what is to be expected._

**CanadaAots:**_ Well I'm not really sure about your animesuki thing. Haven't read it or been to any forums about this series. It's rather weird really, I actually had a dream about the whole genderbender joining the original crew and so I made this fanfic. Guess great minds think alike. Kinda weirds me out though. Thanx for your review and if you want some credit then by all means I give credit to you._

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Suzumiya Haruhi** **series. Trust me if I did I would have made Kyon do some crazy things.**

No need for me to explain the wording.

xxxxx

Here I am on my way to school along with my female counter part. Sometimes I wonder why my life suddenly got dragged into all of this weirdness. Of course I know that Haruhi is the main cause but why on earth did I talk to her in the first place? I mean I wasn't even interested in her. If I kept my mouth shut then maybe my life could have been normal but noooo I just had to talk to her and have my life get screwed up.

Well I'm pretty sure your all confused about what happened between me and my female friend here. Well let me give you a little tour as to what happened.

_Two-hours ago_

Both me and the girl that was sleeping in my bed was still pointing at eachother. After a few seconds her eyes widen. "N-no way." Then she fainted after letting those two words slip out. Lucky my bed was behind her to catch her.

I notice my sister and her male counter part enter my room and kept on looking between me and the girl on my bed. My sister then looked at me with a curious expression. "Onii-chan who is she?"

I looked at her and was about to answer till something occur to me. "Wait what did you call me?"

"Onii-chan."

Now I can't tell you folks how happy I was for my imoto to finally call me that. All she calls me is Kyon this and Kyon that. Oh how I wished my imoto would call me Onii-chan for the longest time... Wait a minute.

"Since when did you call me Onii-chan?"

She then looked at me like I was crazy or something. "I've always been call you that. Why? am I suppose to call you something else?"

Nothing makes sense. She says that she has been called me Onii-chan since forever according to her. Doesn't she remember calling me Kyon all the time?

"Oi have you ever called me Kyon at all in the time we've known eachother?"

"Who's Kyon Onii-chan?"

Well that settles it. Her calling me Onii-chan is probably because of whatever the hell is messing up with our world or rather my world. Next there is also that girl over there that is probably my female counter part. Plus my sisters male counter part. How this all happened I don't know but I intend to find out.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a moan escape whats her name's lips. She then slowly got up while holding her head.

"W-what was that? What a strange dream."

Her little brother or rather our little brother clamped his hands on her shoulder and looked to be at the brick of tears.

"Onee-chan are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine... Wait! Did you just call me Onee-chan?"

"Hn." He then nodded his head.

From the expression on her face, I could tell that she was as happy as I was when I heard my imoto call me Onii-chan. Though she was crying tears of joy as she brought her little brother in for a hug.

"Oh Ototo, you don't know how long I've waited till you called me that."

"What do you mean Onee-chan? I've always been calling you that."

And just like me; her eyes suddenly opened and she now held a shocked expression.

"W-what do you mean you've always been calling me Onee-chan? I remember you always been calling my Kyonko."

Kyonko huh, wow they just added the ko to Kyon and made a female name. Amazing how a couple of letters are able to make either a man or woman's name.

"Who's Kyonko Onee-chan?"

From the looks of her face she I take it that she wasn't too happy. She looked like she was about to cry or something. I would have gone up to her and comforted her but after the way she lifted me off the ground with her strawny arms, I rather not come within three feet of her. She then released her brother and looked him in the eyes.

"Ototo I had a strange dream. I dreamt that their was a male version of me sleeping with me and then a female version of you entered my room."

I felt a little ignored so I decided that I stayed quiet long enough. "That wasn't a dream. I'm standing right here."

She then looked at me so fast that I thought her head would snap from a backlash. Next she looked horrified and then doubled over and fainted again. Well that went well.

Both my little siblings and I waited till this Kyonko girl woke up. It took about fifteen or so minutes till she finally woke up. Her eyes flicked a bit till she had half of her eyes opened.

"W-where?" she asked

"Your in my bedroom or rather our bedroom."

What happened next wasn't something I was expecting. She kicked me in the face and made me fly towards the other sided of the room.

"You' pervert what were you trying to do while I was out?"

I was trying to sit back up while holding back the blood that was gashing out of my nose. I then was able to sit up a bit and leaned on my right arm for support while I was still holding back the flowing blood.

"I'm not a pervert, what the hell's your problem?"

She then pointed at me and screamed "You!".

My little sister ran off somewhere and came back with a clean towel and placed it on my face. Of course she was depriving me of oxygen as she did so. I struggled a bit but was able to get her off of me. Thankfully the blood had stop poring out.

"Look I'm just as weirded out as you are about this whole dilemma. I'm sure we both know who is responsible about this whole ordeal."

I notice that her eyes widen and then became overwhelmed with anger. If both my sister and I have a opposite gender counter part then I'm sure that everyone else that I know also have an opposite gender twin walking around with them.

I then heard her get up to her feet and saw her hands rolled up into a fist and shake violently. I felt sorry for Haruhi's male counter part. Wait what I'm I sorry about?

"I'm going to kill that pervert!"

Pervert huh, well I guess Haruhi's male counter part is a perv. Hah what of the odds.

"Well I'm sure that you can tear him apart but I think it's better if we get ready for school."

We both then looked at our clock and well. Lets just say we both freaked and ran towards the bathroom with her kicking me out, to get ready for school.

_Present time_

And so here we are. Walking sided by sided up this hellish hill to our school. I imagine that the population of our school probably doubled thanks to this whole ordeal. Also Kyonko's, as she said her name was before... well her nickname that is, was still in Killing mode as I like to call it. Guess their was somethings that make us different. Well it's too much to take in so I'm just gonna drop it.

As we were walking I decided that we needed to have a proper introduction to one another.

"By the why I haven't introduce myself yet but I'm sure that you can guess what's my name. I'm just normally called Kyon by everyone."

She looked at me and gave a sign.

"I'm called Kyonko by everyone. It feels kinda strange to talk to a male version of myself."

"I agree, though I guess It's ok to get to know eachother even though were the same person."

She looked at me like I was stupid but I guess it's to be expected.

"What would be the point?"

"Well I would just like to know just how different our worlds are from one another. And some of the similarities."

"I guess."

As we were walking, my good old friend Taniguchi came up behind me and slapped me on the back.

"Yo Kyon I see that your walking with your sis today."

Sis?

"It's good to see you Kyon-kun." Said a girl that was walking next to him. She looked just like him so she's probably his female counter part. And how does she know me?

"Do I know you?" I know it's stupid to ask even though I know but hey I just had to make sure.

"Kyon I'm hurt, we've been to school together since middle school."

Yep my suspicions are true. They have memories about us all being together while both Kyonko and I don't know a thing about them.

Taniguchi then walked up to Kyonko and wrapped an arm around her neck and had a smug smile on his face. For some reason that grossed me out. I mean come on she's my female counter part and having someone like Taniguchi come on to you would freak anyone out. Though I have to admit his female counter part does look quiet cute.

"So Kyonko-chan, do you think you would want to go out with me? With your brothers permission of course."

"I refuse!" I said quickly and loudly.

I was grateful that Kyonko felt the same and threw him off her shoulders and down the hill. She looked crazed and was panting heavily. I wonder why she's so tired after throwing Taniguchi like that. Well it's none of my business so I don't need to butt in.

"Don't you touch me!" someone's got issues.

Taniguchi's female counter half was laughing nervously and run up towards her to try and calm her down.

"Now now Kyonko it's not healthy to be mad."

"She's right Kyonko it's not good if your mad. Besides were almost to school and you don't want to be tired later."

She seemed to have cooled off a bit but still retained that 'I'm gonna kill someone' aura around her. I decided to lag behind the two girls a little just incase she felt like throwing something or someone. I then notice Taniguchi's female counter whisper something to Kyonko. Kyonko then looked a bit shocked and screamed out 'No' for some reason.

"Well I just thought that I'd ask."

"Don't you dare do that."

"Well anyways I think I'll be heading up ahead then. Bye Kyon bye Kyonko."

She then ran up ahead without even looking back. Kyonko looked a bit annoyed so I didn't want to bother her.

As we reached the school, the first place we were planning on going was the SOS Brigade club room. The answers that we were searching for could probably be found there.

After finally reaching the door of the club room which was really the club room for the literature club until Haruhi decided to make it the SOS Brigade. So many memories and so many head acks.

Both Kyonko and I stood side by side just staring at the door. We then looked at eachother and then nodded. I forced my hand to grip the nob to the door. I hesitantly turned the nob. I gulped and hoped that Haruhi and the others where on the other side so we could make some sense about this whole thing.

As I turned the nob and slowly opened the door. Lucky enough our hopes where here.


	3. The Chosen Key

**Something Unexpected**

xxxxx

_Yo folks sorry for the very long wait. I've been busy with stuff and never have time to update this. Along with my other stories. Since I'm here and all I might as well update and stuff... Yeah._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suzumiya Haruhi in any way shape or form.**

xxxxx

After turning the nob on the door and swinging it open. I notice something flying towards my direction. Next thing I know I was blinded by a piece of fabric. I yanked the thing off and stared at it. I then looked up and found Haruhi undressing Asahina-san.

So the first thing I did was cover my eyes and pointed into the club room. "Haruhi what the hell are you doing now!?"

I heard loud footsteps coming in my direction. Next I felt someone pull my hands away from my eyes and I found a rather large eye ball looking into my own.

"Kyon your finally here!"

That voice... Haruhi. "What do you think your doing?"

Haruhi then backed away from my face enough for me to see the rest of her head. "I'm putting Mikuru-chan in a new outfit that I bought."

I gave out a sign and looked her in the eye. "Would you mind locking the door if you do that?"

"Why?" What kind of answer is that? "Anyways Kyon you wouldn't believe what happened today!"

"Fine I'll bite, what happened?" As if I didn't know.

"When I would up this morning I found a guy sleeping in my bed. At first I thought he was a robber and so I knocked him over the head and then tied him up. The strangest thing was that he said that my house was his house. But then I didn't believe him and hit him in the head with a baseball bat. After an hour later he finally woke up."

"Ah huh I'm surprised that he didn't die after getting bashed in the head. "

"And guess what, he said that his name was Suzumiya Haruhiko. The same name has mine, well except for the 'ko' part but it's still the same. He even has the same birthday as me! I think we have a scoop in our hands."

"And how the hell did you find out his birthday?"

"I asked him..." What kind of person ask a total stranger their birthday?

"And look Kyon!"

Next thing I knew, my whole body was dragged into the club room via Haruhi's hand. She then gripped my head and turned my attention to two violet haired aliens.

"Look even Yuki has a look alike."

She then forced my head in another direction. This time it landed on two orange hair timid time travelers.

"And look here, now theirs two Mikuru-chan's."

"Wait just a moment Haru..." I didn't get to finish since she forced my head to a different direction again. This time it landed on two smiling Espers.

"Even Itsuki has a look alike."

I had enough of this and force her hands off me. I then took a step back and faced Haruhi.

"Haruhi calm down for just a moment."

She then looked at me eagerly with a strange sparkle in her eyes.

"Kyon this is a big discovery! I even went around the school and found everyone with a opposite gender look alike. This is a case we have to solve!"

Well looks like she is too into this whole ordeal to even listen to reason. Just then Kyonko wondered into the room and looked like she was looking for someone. Haruhi seemed to notice her too and looked at me.

"Kyon you have one too. Isn't this great!?"

She then ran up to Kyonko and began to size her up. I could tell Kyonko looked uncomfortable from Haruhi's prying eyes.

"Um is their something wrong?" Kyonko asked.

Haruhi had this strange look on her face and I didn't like it. Next Haruhi somehow ended up behind Kyonko and to both Kyonko and my shock. Haruhi gripped her breasts.

"Wow you have a pretty good sized breast. You hide it very well." She then began to fiddle them.

"W-What the hell are you doing!?" Kyonko then began to struggle out of Haruhi's grasp.

I looked on in shock and stood there like a statue. I'm mean come on, if you're a guy and you see your female counter part get her breast fiddle with... it's a bit unnerving.

"Kyon what are you doing come help me!" I heard Kyonko scream out.

I quickly came to her aid and had to laterally pry Haruhi off of her. I then held on to Haruhi as hard as I could to keep her under control.

"Kyon she may look little and flat chested but she has a pretty big sized breast. Their even bigger then mine."

I blushed and looked away. "Don't say weird things like that. Anyways would you mind behaving yourself?"

"Fine but you know Kyon we could always use another MOE in the group." She then looked at Kyonko. "So what do you say? You'll also be another poster girl just like Mikuru-chan."

"I rather not." Kyonko then took a step back while covering her breast's.

As I was looking at Kyonko, I saw a strange shadow suddenly appeared behind her. Next the shadow gripped Kyonko's chest and I heard a strange mischievous laugh.

"Hello Kyonko you look lively as always." Said a guy with headphones on his head. I've never seen this guy before, maybe he's from the same world as Kyonko. I scanned him from head to toe and I assumed that he's probably Haruhi's male counter half.

"I see that your still hiding your breasts, its no good if you hide them Kyonko"

I looked at Kyonko and she seemed to have a vain popping out of her forehead. Next Kyonko kicked him between the legs and then turned around and gave him a knuckle sandwich. The guy went flying across the room and almost flew outside via the window. If it wasn't for Nagato's male counter part gripping his leg and pulling him back inside he would have either died or have every bone in his body shatter to a thousand pieces.

"Haruhiko you pervert! How many times have I told you not to touch me!?"

"But Kyonko you just look too cute for me to resist."

Somehow Haruhi got out of my grasp and stood over her male counter part.

"So have you found any clues?" She asked.

"Nope not one." He then placed his index finger and thumb on his chin. "But I've got a hunch."

"Thats good enough for me. Let's go look for more clues!"

"HO!!"

Next thing I knew the two ran right pasted me and ran out the door. From down the hall I heard Haruhi order me to take care of the club room. This is already turning out to be a tiring day.

I then felt a disturbance in the force. I narrowed my eyes and glared to my right. "Koizumi your face is too close, it's scary, get away from me."

Thankfully he backed off. "It would seem that your well aware of this situation."

I then looked at him and frowned. "So spill it, is everything that's happening today because of Haruhi?"

He looked me with a hint of uneasiness. "I'm afraid I don't know the answer. I'm as clueless as you are about this situation, forgive me."

Even while saying that he has that stupid smile on his face. "So your in the dark about this too. Don't your organization know what's happening?"

"No they are still looking into this matter as we speak but we have a hunch that there is an outside force that has developed this time plane."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that there is another person like Haruhi and her male counter part running around?"

"Not exactly." I heard a feminine voice behind Koizumi say. So I tried to look behind him to find out who it was. I didn't have to look further as she reviled herself. "Theirs not another person but rather a different force."

So this girl is Koizumi's other half huh.

"Konnichiwa my name is Koizumi Itsuko." She said while bowing. "It's nice be of your acquaintance." Strange I don't fill this uneasiness from her like I do with Koizumi.

"Ah huh... I'm Kyon."

"It's nice to meet you Kyon."

For some unknown reason I blushed and I looked away to try and hide it. I do have to admit... she does look... cute. Guh what the hell am I thinking?

"Kyon I'm hurt you seem so nice to her but your so cold towards me." I heard Koizumi say.

I glared at him. "You're a different story."

"Is that so? I'm sadden Kyon."

"Can it." This guy is really getting on my nerves. "Well besides Koizumi pissing me off even more. What is it that you were going to say?" I asked.

"As I said before there isn't exactly another Haruhiko or in your case Haruhi running around with the same power. But we assumed that there is another force with that same power."

"And how do you know this?"

She looked at me with the same uneasiness that Koizumi had. "We don't, it's just a hunch."

"I see..." Well these two wasn't very helpful now were they.

"A slight configuration of the data of our worlds." I heard Nagato say.

"Huh?"

"Data of both our worlds have been fused together to create another time plane. An unknown force has been undetectedable. All tracing have failed. An error has occurred when the scanning of this world have been executed."

I'm not sure what she just said, but I'm guessing she's saying that their isn't any clues as to who is doing this

"So even you don't know." This is just great, if not even Nagato can figure this out then no one will be able to find out who it was.

"All information that have been found are unconfirmable." I heard Nagato's male half say.

"Ahh... whats your name?"

"Nagato Yuuki."

"Right." Not much difference in his name.

"Ano..." That voice, Asahina-san.

I looked behind me to find Asahina-san fully clothed in her maid outfit. "Whats wrong?"

"I don't know much about whats going on but I'll do my best to help." Ahh Asahina-san is still cute as always. However someone seems to be hiding behind her.

"Whats wrong? You don't have to hide."

The figure moved out from behind Asahina-san and was also in a maid outfit. I was surprised though. Asahina-san's other half is a girl... Guess she just too cute to have a male counter part. Though this Asahina-san has shorter hair, plus she also has a flat chest. Hmm strange.

"I-its g-good to m-meet y-you." She said while hiding behind Asahina-san again.

I gave out an uneasy laugh and looked towards her. "Don't worry, I won't bite. I'm actually a good guy so you don't have to worry about anything."

My words seemed to help a bit, seeing how she stopped hiding behind Asahina-san.

"My names Kyon whats yours?"

"I-I'm Asahina Mitsuuru." Wait isn't Mitsuuru a guys name?

"Ahh I'm sorry to ask but isn't Mitsuuru a guys name?"

"Hai." She answered

"Then how come you have a guys name?"

She looked at me with confusion. "Because I'm a boy."

"..." S-she's a GUY!? "N-nevermind."

He then looked at me with a concerned gesture. "Whats wrong?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Um... okay."

To think that I mixed up a guy for a girl. The thought itself is scary. Though Asahina-san's male counter part really does look like a girl. At first glance you could have mistaken him for a girl. Wonder how many guys asked him out... Wait why the hell am I even thinking this.

"Anyways other then the fact that you guys don't know who combined our worlds together. Your certain that there is another force out there somewhere with the same abilities as Haruhi and whats his name right?"

Koizumi gave a small sign before he answered me. "Hai, though the information we have gathered is very limited we are certain that there is other forces out there that are able to create and control the time plane."

"So how exactly do we get things back to the way that they were." Kyonko asked. Hmm almost forgot she was also in the room.

"Well Kyonko I'm not exactly sure but if we can find the source of the problem and either eliminate it or reconfigure it then we should be able to return our worlds to what they originally were before." Itsuko answered.

"This is giving me a headace." I then rubbed my temples to prove my point.

"Putting aside the current situation I think it's best if we left it as it is." Koizumi spoke up. After a saying that Itsuko-san clamped her hands together.

"I think an introduction is in order. We still don't know much about our other halfs."

"Ahh I was just going to say that Isuko-san." Guess they both think alike after all. Though theres something different about them. I fill uneasy and pissed off whenever I'm around Koizumi, while I fill just fine while I'm around Itsuko-san. Hmm strange.

Koizumi then ushered me, Asahina-san and Nagato to a different part of the room, while Itsuko-san did the same for the others.

"Well I'll start out first. My name is Koizumi Itsuki, as you all know I'm an Esper and I'm very grateful to meet you all." Some introduction.

"I shall go next. I'm known as Koizumi Isuko, I'm glad to be able to meet you four and I hope we can work well together." After finishing her introduction I notice that Kyonko seemed to be a bit annoyed with Itsuko-san. I'm guessing she fills annoyed with Itsuko-san like I do with Koizumi.

"Kyon how about you go next." Koizumi suggested.

I rolled my eyes and shoved my left hand in my pocket while I used my right hand to rub the back of my neck. "Fine whatever, If it'll make you shut up. I'm Kyon, theirs nothing interesting about me."

For some reason Itsuko and Mitsuuru looked depressed. Not sure why but its none of my business. I also noticed that Asahina-san and Nagato had a strange look on them. As if they wanted me to say more.

"Why don't you go next Kyonko." Itsuko-san suggusted.

Kyonko gave a nodded and turned her attention towards us. "I'm Kyonko, theirs nothing else I would like to say." Hmm I like her attitude.

Strangely enough Nagato went next. "Nagato Yuki..." And that's all she said.

I notice the other violet haired alien step forward. "Nagato Yuuki..." can't they at least speak more then two words?

Asahina-san then bowed towards Kyonko and the others. "I'm Asahina Mikuru, I'm glad to have meet you all. Please take good care of me." Ahh she is as cute as always.

And last but not least the other Asahina introduced himself. "I'm Asahina Mitsuuru, its good to meet you. I hope we can be friends in the future." He then bowed towards us. I still couldn't shake the fact that he's a guy with such feminine postures.

"Well now that, that's out of the way. Shouldn't we be getting to class?" I suggested.

"Good idea Kyon-kun, I think we should meet back here after school is over." Itsuko said while being the first to walk out the door.

After she left the room everyone follow suit and left both me and Kyonko in the room. We then looked at eachother, I rubbed the back of my head and gestured my other hand towards the door. "Well shall we?"

Kyonko nodded and headed out. I stood alone in the club room so I could have some time to think about this dilemma, all of this is too confusing. According to both Koizumi and Itsuko-san. Their another entity with the same powers as Haruhi, and somehow it combined our worlds together. But forwhat purpose is their to combine our worlds? Is their reason for it?

Well not one to think too long on this I too headed out the door and went to my home room. Not surprising to find that the room was twice as big as it would have normally been. I found my seat near the window, the second seat to the last. Though I wasn't expecting Kyonko to be siting right behind me.

Wasn't that suppose to be Haruhi's seat? Oh well since she's not even in class I guess it doesn't really matter.

The rest of the school day was boring as usual, the only thing that actually was interesting was to see the different teachers and the new students in my class. I assume that Kyonko also felt the same why I did, seeing how she's the same person as me and all.

After school I made my way back towards the clubroom. For some reason Kyonko said she needed to use the bathroom. And so I left her to do what she needed to do. As I finally approach my distention I heard a loud bang coming from in the room. I cautiously reached for the door nob and twisted the handle.

I swung the door open and found Haruhi throwing things all over the room. I also noticed that she was wearing a costume. It looked like some kind of female warrior from an RPG game. I walked into the room and looked at all of the strange things that was lying on the floor.

"Haruhi what are you doing?"

She perked up and turned around to look at me. "I'm looking for my sword, for this costume."

"Why?"

"Because where doing a play remember!? For the annual School Festival!" Oh yeah I almost forgot about that.

"Isn't that three days from now?"

"Yep and I'm getting all of the prop's ready until the day comes. It's going to be a big hit, and maybe we might get some fans that would want to join our club."

Why would they want to join when they don't even know what this club does. Other then solving other peoples problems for money. Which we still haven't been paid yet. I'm not sure why Haruhi is even charging people for when she doesn't even do any work at all.

"So why are you making a mess of the club room just looking for it?"

"Cause I can't find it..." Well that's simple enough.

I then notice a sparkle to my right. I turned my head to look at it and found a rapier laying on the ground. "Hey is that the sword your looking for?"

Haruhi followed my gaze and landed on the rapier on the ground. She then beamed and jumped over the crap on that was laying on the floor to retrieve the rapier. "I've found it." Don't you mean I found it?

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going home to practice on my role." She then walked towards the exit. She then turned around to look at me. "Kyon you better practice too. Remember your playing the Heroic Knight."

"When did I agree to have a part in the play?"

"You didn't. Now get practicing, I expect great results." And with that she left the room.

So I was forced into the play huh. Wonder why I agree to half of the things she tells me. I was brought out of my thoughts however when I saw another person enter the room.

"Huh? Where did Haruhi go?" I looked at him and we both locked eyes. "Hey your that guy from this morning. Yo names Suzumiya Haruiko. Anyways have you seen Haruhi? I've been looking for her."

"Ahh she just left a moment ago."

"Where did she go?"

"She went home, apparently she went to go study her part in some play."

"She ditched me... and after all I've done for her... and she ditched me... Oh well it was nice seeing ya." He then bolted out the door.

What's with this guy... weird.

I looked at the mess on the ground and spotted a box with my name on it. I picked it up and placed it on the table. I open up the box and looked at the contents inside. Their was a suit of armor and a sword. I pulled them out of the box and placed them on the table. I looked back in to box to see if I missed anything.

I found a piece of paper at the very bottom and pulled it out. I looked at it and it seemed to be a note. I unfolded the paper and read it.

_He who is the key, wear thy armor and wield thy blade and return thy order. For it is he who is the key to return thy world. With thy sword cut open thy path and return thy world. Thy questions shall be answered with thy sword. Wield it and attend thy true role._

Okay I have exactly no clue as to what this is talking about at all. I placed it back in the box and placed the armor and sword back in its proper place. I sat in my usual seat and began to reflect on the day that I had. I woke up to find Kyonko in my bed. Walked to school and found out about everyone having memories that not even I or Kyonko remembered. Came to the club room and had even more problems placed on me. And now this. What else could happen today.

And with that thought everything around me turned blue. I stood up and looked around me. This place... Crap I'm in a closed space. Koizumi and Nagato isn't here with me so I'm on my own. What do I do? I then heard a low growl coming from down the hall. I walked towards the door peered outside. The halls were too dark for me to see anything. I pulled my head back into the room and walked back to my usual spot.

Something didn't fell right though. I looked out the window and saw two huge blue human things walking around. Crap now I got to deal with them too. I'm in something deep right now. I grabbed the box and ran out of the room. I got to find a way to get out of here before I end up dead. As I was running down the hall, a blue light shined from my right.

I turned my head to see what it was, and to my horror those giant blue human like things was looking right at me. Damn now I'm in some real trouble. It reached it's hands toward me. I was lucky to be able to dodge it barely. I looked back to find the whole area destroyed. If it could do that to cement and wood then what would that do to me? I ran even faster and came upon some stairs. I ran down them as fast as I could. I then came to another hallway and I could see the front door. I burst right through the door and ran with all my might.

I could fell my legs starting to give out. I don't think I can keep this pace up much longer and to my luck they were following me. As I was running my body began to tire. This isn't good, I can't afford to slow down now. This time my bodies fatigue finally caught up with me. I had to slow down to catch my breath.

I looked behind my to find that the two blue giants were standing right over me. Damn it I'm screwed. I don't have any powers like Koizumi or any bogus magic like Nagato. I'm really done for this time. Damn their was still many things I wanted to do with my life.

Just when I thought all hope was lost, two a balls of energy came flying out of no where and hit the giants in the head. Next a blue spear like thing came and pierced them both, making them disperse.

"Kyon are you alright!?" I looked on the roof of the school to find both Koizumi and Itsuko-san looking down on me.

"Kyon... you alright." I looked to my left to find Nagato and her male counter part .

"How?"

Koizumi and Itsuko-san both jumped off the building and landed next to me. "Well when we returned to the clubroom, we had a strange feeling that something was wrong. Also you never showed up so we began to worry."

"I scanned the school, your location was unconfirmable." Nagato said.

"So we thought that you might have been trapped in a closed space. It's a good thing we figured it out."

These guys... They were worried about me? Thanks to them I'm saved. "Thanks... I can't thank you guys enough."

"Thank nothing of it. Were friends after all. But for now lets deal with these things." All four of them stood in front of me. Their willing to risk their lives just to save someone like me?

If only... if only I had some kind of power, I could help them out too. But I'm just a normal human, what can I do?

Both the Espers and Aliens leaped into action and began to fight two more of those blue giants.

Damn it I feel so weak. I can't even protect anything. I'm always being saved. I-I want to do something to help as well.

Next the contents in the box that I was carrying began to glow a golden color. "Whet the?"

I opened up the box and found that the sword was glowing. I looked up and saw the two Espers and Aliens came crashing down next to me. I looked at the two blue giants and found that they had fused together. I looked back at the glowing sword and picked it up.

What the hell am I doing? I'm no fighter. I doubt that I can even take something that big head on.

But you know what? I'm tired of being saved and playing the role of the helpless human. This time I'll try and help, and with this sword I fill like I can finally do something. Get ready, cause here I come.


End file.
